


Frozen

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Meme, Multi-Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 14:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7980106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor needs to be thawed out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frozen

“There,” said Clara, wrapping the heavy blanket around the Doctor’s shoulders, and pulling it close. “And next time, try not to hide from the evil intergalactic genius _inside_ his giant refrigerator. If I hadn’t come along, you’d be one hundred per cent icicle by now.”

The Doctor opted for dignified silence in response to inappropriate smugness over a person merely happening to rescue another person, a thing he usually did at least four times before breakfast. It had nothing to do with the fact that his teeth were still chattering too much for him to manage a full lecture on the subject. Instead he said, in a meek tone that would have made Peri highly suspicious, “Thank you, Miss Oswald. Did you, ah, mention something about a cup of tea earlier?”

Clara bustled off into her kitchen unit and returned with her arms full. “One hot water bottle,” she said, slapping it onto his middle, “and ta da! One cup of tea.”

“Excellent,” said the Doctor. “And with my superior control of my body temperature, that should be all I need to –” He trailed away, distracted from his Time Lord advantages by Clara brushing the frost out of curls with her fingers. 

“I could try making soup as well, if you want?”

The Doctor decided that there might be some upsides to his current situation and responded with an artistic shiver that nearly lost him half of cup of tea and said, in pitiful tones, “Well, if you were feeling so inclined…”

“Right,” said Clara, disappearing back out into the kitchen unit, leaving the Doctor still sitting on the bed in her sleep-unit. “Soup. Okay. Can’t be that hard, can it? It’s got to be easier than a soufflé…”

The Doctor reflected that he might have made a significant tactical error.


End file.
